


The Midnight Howl ~ Love Song for a Vampire

by skargasm



Series: The Midnight Howl [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, LJ Prompt, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A biting question comes up during Stiles' show....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Howl ~ Love Song for a Vampire

"Hi, this is Stiles and you’re listening to the Midnight Howl on 185.5, Beacon Hills’ _other_ radio station. And no, you’re not hearing things, that was Requiem for a Vampire by Annie Lennox—what?! Sorry, my bad, _Love Song_ for a Vampire! It looks like the lovely Catrina has run out of werewolf songs—thank God, cos I was so dreading ‘Werewolves of London’ and now I’ve called it, she really won’t play it! Tonight you can talk about what you like but you have to give us the name of a wolf song. You’re on the air!”

“Oh, hey, wow, I wasn’t expecting to make it onto the air! Okay, umm, have you thought of ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ by Frank Sinatra?”

“Good one—looks like Catrina’s digging through for that one! What’s your name?”

“Oh I’m Ed. And I have a—well, I was kinda hoping for your viewpoint on something really.”

“Okay, I can do my best.”

“See, my partner is a vampire—no, he doesn’t sparkle and no, he isn’t a blood-sucking fiend!” Ed sounded a little pissed off and Stiles smirked, guessing he had to answer those questions a lot once people found out he was dating a vampire.

“No assumptions here but if he’s not a blood sucking fiend, is he vegetarian?”

“What? Oh, no, he pays a stipend to the blood bank—takes the ‘bad’ blood off their hands, that sort of thing.”

“Cool, that wasn’t something I knew. So yeah, non-sparkly bitey man—check.”

“Non-sparkly—okay, that’s not the worst he’s been called.”

“Has he got a name?”

“Yeah but you gotta promise not to laugh!”

“Oh God, no, if it’s something like Vlad then I reserve the right to laugh my ass off!”

“No, it’s not—his name is William. I call him Will.”

“Okay, that’s not so bad. Although Will the vampire doesn’t exactly fill me with terror but hey, maybe in person he’s totally terrifying!” Stiles knew that if Derek was listening he would be cursing—he was always on at Stiles not to unintentionally challenge people and if this William chose to take offence at what Stiles had said well, things could get awkward.

“No, he’s—he used to be terrifying. He’s—well, we were talking about me taking the bite. And it’s brought up a few things—like what Will was like in the past.”

“Right, I see. Are you worried about taking the bite or is it something about Will’s past?”

“It’s a bit of both I think. And there’s no one I can talk to about it because everyone has their own bias. My sister’s a part of the slayer army so she’s all ‘the only good vampire is a dead one’ which makes conversations with her kinda hard. And my parents are dead so they can’t weigh in. My friends aren’t really part of the whole supernatural thing so it’s difficult and the ones who _do_ know about the supernatural either over-romanticise or just get all geeky about the whole eternal life thing.”

“How old are you Ed? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking because you sound a little bit young to be thinking about eternity, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m nearly 20. Not much younger than you and you’re mated to your Alpha for life. I just—I was hoping for an unbiased opinion.”

“Fair point. I don’t know what I can say—do you love him? Does it feel right? Is he pushing you?”

“Hell, no, he’s not pushing. In fact, I think he’d rather we shelved the whole topic for at least a decade. I just—sometimes I think that there’s a whole area of his life that I can’t be part of because I’m only human.”

“No such thing as only human—I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” It was one thing that Stiles was completely adamant about—you didn’t need to be a supernatural to run and survive in a supernatural world. 

“Yeah, now you sound like Will. He talks about some guy in his past—his name was Xander. He stayed human, despite being offered the bite.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there.” Stiles was intrigued in spite of himself. The Beacon Hills pack had had limited dealings with the Slayer Army, not all of them particularly successful. The current leader—a girl named Yuki—had a bit of a backwards attitude to the supernatural. She was a throwback to the old days when there was only one chosen at a time and the Slayer was basically the bogey-man for all of the Supernatural. There was definitely a kill-first, don’t bother asking questions later philosophy that (sadly) reminded Stiles of Derek when they had first met. Of course, Derek wasn’t even remotely like that anymore—he wasn’t tame by any means, but he had too much to live for now to throw himself into things claws and fangs first. 

“Yeah—this guy ran with the Slayer, Elizabeth, back in California? Gave up a lot according to Will including an eye during one battle so I’m told.” Ed sounded a little stiff and Stiles read between the lines. He couldn’t help but be intrigued—he loved hearing stories about how things used to be before the supernatural started coming out of the woodwork. 

“Were they involved? Are you worried that you’re a substitute?”

“I don’t think I am—Will says I’m not. I just—it really hurt Will when he lost Xander. He still has his Sire although they’re not close—but Xander and that group helped him find his humanity, reclaim his soul and I know he feels their loss.”

“You can sympathise without turning into a vampire dude.”

“Yeah, but—it feels like something I can give him that no-one else ever has? It’s not the same as it used to be—with the supes coming out of the closet, there’s a lot less stigma attached. And there’s magic to make sure I keep my soul.”

“Ed, are you wanting me to talk you out of it? Or into it? And has Will even offered the bite?”

“We’ve kinda talked about it—when things started getting serious between us. And we’ve been together two years now. I just—don’t you worry about your humanity? When all of your friends, the person you love, is basically human plus?”

“I guess I’ve never thought about it—well, not lately. I was offered the bite early on but it was by someone that I didn’t trust and definitely didn’t want to be my Alpha so I turned it down. And now—well, I don’t _need_ to be a werewolf to help my pack—they don’t need me to turn in order to respect me, treat me as equal. And my humanity—sometimes I think I’m way more bloodthirsty than a lot of my pack members, apart from Isaac maybe. I became a bit of an anchor, a link to their humanity if you will. It’s a special place to hold.” Tapping his fingers on the desk, Stiles gave it a little more thought. “Does Will want you wait for a reason? Has he said?”

“He wants me to be sure. He says that he knows how he feels but he’s seen too many people regret things to rush into anything. His Sire is a pain in my ass—I met him last year and he’s a sanctimonious asswipe who enjoys brooding more than anyone I’ve ever met!”

“Wow, sounds like he could have given Derek a run for his money!” 

“Yeah, well, he’s a real dampener on all of it. I don’t think he has any issues with me being a guy but he’s just—so, um—so much happier when he’s miserable. I think it has something to do with a curse he used to be under but they don’t really talk about that.”

“Dude, now you’re dangling really interesting stuff under my nose—I love reading about curses!” Realising that he and Ed had been talking for a quite a while, Stiles made a quick decision. “I tell you what, dude, I finish here around 2 a.m. How far away are you?”

“I’m—actually, I’m less than an hour away. Seriously—would you—“

“I would really like a chance to talk to you a bit more—help you with your decision, hear more of your story. If you’re interested.”

“Hell yeah, I’m interested!! Let me tell Will and I’ll leave now! Wow, thanks Stiles—so much!” There was a rattling sound, then Ed’s voice could be heard a little tinny shouting away from the phone. _”SPIKE! I’ve gotta go to Beacon Hills—can I borrow the de Soto?”_ Stiles laughed, aware that it sounded a lot like conversations he and Derek had had about the Camaro before Derek sold it and bought the ‘pack mom’ vehicle. He flipped the switch to cut Ed off from the air and spoke into the microphone.

“Okay, I hope you guys have been as interested as I’ve been—we don’t hear much about vampires so that was kinda cool. You never know, I might be able to fill you in on what happens with Ed on next week’s show, with his permission of course. What I will say is if someone offers you a ticket into the supernatural world, be really careful and think it through because once you’re in, it can be damned hard to escape! You’re listening to 185.5 Beacon Hills’ other radio station—you’re on the air.”

“Dude, why don’t you like Werewolves of London?”

“I never said I didn’t like the song—it’s just, when a pack-mate of ours went to London for a while, we changed someone’s ringtone to that song for a joke. We didn’t realise just how often Jackson would be ringing Lydia and just how irritating the song would turn out to be. So, now every time I hear it, I can’t help but expect to hear Jackson’s douche tone whining, bitching and complaining. It tends to put you off things.”

“Oh right. Okay, well, my wolf song is ‘Hungry Like the Wolf’ by Duran Duran.”

“Awesome! Can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that before—Catrina’s looking for it now! What would you like to talk about?”

“Cool, um, yeah I wanted to ask you about one of your pack members? Like—would you be able to pass on my phone number.”

“What?”

“Well, I saw her the other day and I was too shy to approach her because—well, dude she’s looking all sorts of hot you know? And I was hoping you’d be able to get her to talk to me maybe?”

“Which pack-mate are we talking about?” He knew who it was, no doubts in his mind at all.

“Erica Reyes dude—she is hot like the sun!”

“And now she’s going to be unbearable, thanks! Okay, I can pass on your number but I don’t think she’s gonna be calling you.”

“Why not? You can vouch for me—tell her we’re friends or whatever!” Stiles couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Dude, this is the first time I’ve ever spoken to you; I’ve never met you, and I can’t vouch for you because three minutes ago I had no idea who you are! Erica’s probably listening right now—hey Catwoman, and besides all of that, I can’t give her your phone number because I think Boyd would turn my insides outside if he caught me doing something like that!”

“Boyd? Would that be the huge black guy she was with?”

“Uh huh. And I think it’s seriously brave of you to see the man-mountain that is Boyd and still want to give Erica your phone number.”

“Yeah, well—I was kinda hoping she’d share the number with him. Do you know if they’re into threesomes at all?”

“And that’s the end of that conversation! Ed, I hope you’ve given Catrina your contact details and are on your way to Beacon Hills—we’re heading into another song although ‘Eye of the Tiger’ seems like a pretty weak link if you ask me Catrina! Give me a call and we’ll talk but you have to name a wolf song before you get to really let it all out on air! I’ve got to call my Alpha cos I get the feeling if he finds out I’m meeting a vampire’s boyfriend without telling him I could get into some serious trouble! Wish me luck and I’ll be back in a few—enjoy the tunes!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are BtVS fans, yep I am referring to our William - I've missed him and felt like including him!!
> 
> Any suggestions for Wolf songs are gratefully received. Stiles' error regarding the title of the Annie Lennox song is my own - I seriously used to think it was called Requiem for a Vampire which makes no sense whatsoever! Handy for this week as it covers the LJ prompt nicely!
> 
> I'm celebrating writing every week for 186 weeks - nearly 3.5 years!


End file.
